


Old Wounds, New Scars

by Transformersfan123



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Coby has heard the sound for ages, and he finally decides to follow it. Just in time, too, as Hot Shot makes a decision that might change the course of Velocitron. Horror at what happened makes both Coby and Clocker rush to fix things before it's too late.





	1. Shadow of a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one in high school!

Coby sighed as he sat in class, moving his pencil idly back and forth. He was so bored it was almost painful. He knew all of the stuff they were going over and wanted nothing more than for the bell to ring, announcing he could get to the Autobots' base. The big hand of the clock slowly inched towards the twelve. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang shrilly.

Coby was out of his seat before anybody else had registered that class had ended for the day. He quickly got into his locker, unceremoniously shoving his books into the bottom and grabbing his bag. As the locker door shut, Lori hurried up to him, her own bag slung over her shoulder and her eyes alight with excitement. It was nice that they were still friends, considering how bad their break up had been, and the only reason they were still friends was because of Bud; the easy-going kid could be quite mellow when he wanted to be.

"I can't believe that fall break is here!" she exclaimed and they half-ran to get out of the school.

"Nine days with the Autobots!" Coby laughed. "I can hardly wait!"

"C'mon guys!" Bud yelled impatiently from where he stood outside the high school.

Coby chuckled at his brother's impatience as they ran towards the park where the Mini-Cons were waiting for them, but inside he felt a strong urge to get to Velocitron that made his stomach tighten. The feeling, which had been weak at first, but growing stronger for quite some time now, made him uneasy, but he wasn't quite sure why. Six-Speed beeped, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he slipped into the green car, ignoring Bud's and Lori's angry questions. As soon as they were settled, the Mini-Cons took off, speeding along toward the Autobots' Earth base. The Mini-Cons were going so fast that it took hardly any time at all to get to their destination. They were greeted by a smiling Scattershot as they slid to a stop.

"Hey guys. I was wonderin' when y'all'd get here," Scattershot chuckled. "Ready to go?"

"Of course!" Bud exclaimed. "I can't wait to get to Gigantion!"

"Jungle Planet is where I want to be!" Lori said happily.

Coby said nothing, instead hurrying away from them and deeper into the base. When he thought he was alone, he sighed heavily and sat down, placing his head in his hands and trying to ignore the urge. There was a noise close to him and Coby looked up to see Landmine staring at him. The yellow mech had recently returned from his hunt for Starscream with no luck. He had been rather disappointed until the kids' antics had cheered him up. He walked over and stared down at the bronze-haired boy.

"Somethin' wrong, Coby?" Landmine asked, lowering himself to the floor.

"Yeah," Coby said softly, his brow wrinkled.

"Wanna talk about it?" Landmine asked.

Coby nodded. "I do, but I don't know if you'll understand."

"Eh, I've been around a bit. Try me."

"Well…I've been thinking, Landmine. Every time I go to Velocitron I feel so free!"

"What's there to think about then?" Landmine asked, confused.

Coby looked at the ground. "It's not just me. Lori feels the same way about Jungle planet, and Bud about Gigantion."

"What's so strange about that?"

"It's like…the planets have a hold on us. I mean, I never want to leave Velocitron. I can hear something calling me, too. It's…I don't really know how to describe it. It's like a shadow of a sound, there but not really."

Landmine frowned. "What's it saying?"

"I-I can't describe it, Landmine. It's not a language I can understand."

"Have ya told Hot Shot?"

"I did, but…he didn't understand. He's so busy. Being the leader of a whole planet is stressful for him. He wishes that Optimus and Override hadn't left. I've caught him, well, crying."

"We all wish they hadn't left," Landmine sighed then fully registered Coby's words. "He's been crying?"

"Yeah, but don't mention it to him. He's embarrassed about it," Coby said quickly.

"I won't. But I do want to talk to him about it. If he needs help, he should ask, not stress himself out!"

"You know Hot Shot. He's too proud to ask for help."

"Well, he shouldn't be," Landmine sighed.

There was a pause. "What about Velocitron?" Coby asked softly.

"Nothin's tried ta hurt ya?"

"No," Coby replied, glancing up at the yellow mech.

"Then if ya wanna go, go," Landmine said with a smile. "There ain't nothing wrong with wanting to be someplace."

Coby smiled back and stood up, grabbing his bag. "Well…okay. I'll go. Would you mind opening the space bridge?" Landmine did so and Coby walked to the entrance. "It's been nice talking to you."

"You, too," Landmine replied. "Now get outta here!"

Coby grinned and started walking, paying no heed to the entrance closing behind him. His body felt light and tingly, but he continued to walk. Soon he saw the exit point and he pushed through the thin, almost nonexistent barrier that separated the space bridge from Cybertron. Coby wasn't surprised that Lori and Bud were already gone. As he had told Landmine, they each felt the call of the different planets. Coby suddenly realized he had walked to the entrance of the Velocitron space bridge without even thinking about it.

"You're as impatient as the other two!" Jetfire exclaimed as he walked over.

"Sorry," Coby muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Eh, don't be," Jetfire laughed as he opened the bridge. "Hot Shot's waitin' for ya."

"Thanks, Jetfire," Coby said with a smile as he walked down the bridge.

In the year since Optimus and the others had been gone, Jetfire had modified all space bridges to allow humans to walk through them without being inside a vehicle. They had installed a machine that pumped enough oxygen to allow humans to breathe. Coby was thankful for that, as he wanted to be alone at the moment. He listened and, as he got closer to Velocitron, the calling started up again. The pull was even more irresistible than it was last time. It made every inch of him burn with the need to be on Velocitron. Coby wasn't aware of when he started running, but he was suddenly shooting out of the bridge on slamming into Clocker. The young mech yelped and sat down in surprise.

"Coby! Are you alright?" the blue mech asked immediately.

"Y-yeah," Coby said dazedly. "I'll be fine." He paused then looked around. "Where's Hot Shot? I thought he was going to be waiting.

Clocker looked upset. "He was busy so he sent me."

"I didn't mean that I don't want you to pick me up. I was just surprised."

"Oh. Okay," Clocker said, his demeanor brightening. "Come on then. We have a bit of a drive."

Coby got into the driver's seat and smiled. "How fast can you go?"

"Just watch!" Clocker cried out proudly as he took off.

Coby laughed, gripping the seat as Clocker sped along. The calling became a bit quieter as the blue mech's speed increased. All too soon, Clocker hit the brakes and slid to a stop in front of a stressed-looking Hot Shot. Coby got out of the car, delighted that he wasn't shaking, and looked up at the miserable mech, his smile fading.

"You okay, Hot Shot?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I guess," Hot Shot sighed, looking down at the boy. "Why don't you go check out the new race track? I need to speak with Clocker."

Coby nodded and whistled as he walked in the direction Hot Shot pointed in. He didn't really care what he did, so long as he was on Speed Planet. His emerald eyes lit up when he got there. The race track was a wonderfully complicated series of twists, turns, and loops, ending in a lengthy stretch. He grinned, wondering what it would be like to race the track. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the burning need returned full force, and the calling was no longer a shadow.

The teen followed the sound, unaware of his surroundings until he came to a small hole that led underground. Coby squeezed through and crawled forward, the noise beckoning him on. How long he crawled, he wasn't sure, but he eventually found himself in a cavern big enough for him to stand up in. A pulsing, bright blue mass hovered in front of him and Coby realized that the ball of light had been the thing calling to him. Now that he was there with it, the calling had stopped. The air in the cavern was warm and beat gently against his skin like the waves of the ocean, a gentle soothing feeling that relaxed him and took away his fear. A deep voice that Coby could swear he'd heard before spoke to him.

"Coby, reach out and touch it."

"Why?" Coby heard himself ask. "What is it?"

"The piece of my spark that allows me to watch over Velocitron."

"What will it do to me if I touch it?" Coby whispered, taking a small step back as tendrils of light detached from the surface and hung there, waiting for him.

"It will transform you into…a smaller version of me, I suppose. You will be the planet, yet you, unlike me, will still be a separate entity. You can see past and present of Velocitron, hear the thoughts of the mechs on it, feel the troubles and strains of the planet itself, yet you will be separate from it. You will be and won't be at the same time.

Coby's eyes were locked on the ground. "Primus?" he guessed quietly.

"Yes Coby?" Primus' deep voice asked gently.

"Can…can I think about it?"

"Yes, young one, you may. But I ask that you not tell anybody yet."

"Why not?" Coby demanded angrily; he'd been planning to ask Hot Shot about it.

"They might influence your decision, and this is something you must decide for yourself."

Coby was silent for a moment. "I'll think about it."

"As you wish," Primus replied. "Follow the light and it will guide you out. Follow your ears to come back."

"Thanks," Coby said as he turned to leave.


	2. Always Been Me

Coby stretched as he crawled out of the tunnel, sighing as his cramped muscles were finally eased. He's walked about ten steps from the tunnel when there was a cry of delight.

"There you are Coby!" Clocker exclaimed. "Boy, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hey Clocker! Why've you been looking for me?"

"Hot Shot sent me. I'm not really sure why though."

Coby was about to respond when there was an ear-shattering scream. The bronze-haired boy covered his ears and yelled loudly. Clocker jumped and grabbed the boy up, looking for any damage, but saw none.

"Coby! What's wrong?!" Clocker yelled.

The screaming hadn't stopped and suddenly Coby knew exactly what was wrong.

"Hot Shot! It's Hot Shot! We have to get to him!"

"But-"

"Now!" Coby screamed. "Now! Before it's too late!"

Something in the tone of Coby's voice had Clocker transforming and speeding away as quick as he could. The boy was still screaming, but he couldn't help it. The sound of Primus' spark in pain, for that was what the screeching sound was, was the most agonizing sound he'd ever heard, and it meant something was terribly wrong.

"Sweet Primus!" Clocker shouted, slamming on his brakes and throwing Coby out as he transformed.

Coby felt sick when he saw what was so terribly wrong. Hot Shot was sprawled on the ground, energon and oil pooling underneath him. It came from a hole in his helm, and a gun lay right beside his limp hand. The mech had shot himself. Clocker wailed in horror and dropped to his knees beside Hot Shot. Coby stared at the mech.

"We have to fix him," he murmured, tears streaming down his cheeks. "We have to, Clocker."

Nearly eight hours later, Coby stared at the stars, his body aching in exhaustion. Primus' spark had finally stopped screaming when Hot Shot had stabilized. Clocker had collapsed in his berth and fallen into recharge immediately, while Coby had gone outside for some air. His thoughts swirled around what Primus had told him. He needed somebody to watch his people on Velocitron, to help when things went wrong like this because he was too far away to help them. Coby looked at his hands.

"I guess it's always been me," he whispered softly, clenching his fists.

Coby stood up, having reached his decision, and closed his eyes, listening for the sweet calling of Primus' spark. He found it effortlessly and gave himself up to it, letting it take his body over. When he became aware of his body again, he was standing inside the cavern in front of the glowing ball that was Primus on Velocitron. The ball was so bright and alive, the warm winds of the cavern caressing his tired body like a hand and slowly lowering him to the ground.

"You have made up your mind?" Primus asked gently.

"Yeah, though I never had much of a choice," Coby replied. "If it wasn't me, it would be somebody else."

"Indeed," Primus whispered as tendrils of light came from the ball, reaching for him.

Coby looked away, wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm scared," he admitted.

"It will be alright Coby," Primus said soothingly. "It will. I promise."

"Will it hurt?"

"I won't lie. It shall be excruciating."

Coby swallowed hard. "Let's get it over with then."

Coby stood shakily and stepped forward, his belly tight with fear. The tendrils shot out to wrap around his arms, pulling him closer to the ball. Raw energy and power shot out into his body, making him writhe. It felt as if his entire body was twisting apart, but it got even worse. The tendrils that had been holding his arms slipped inside of him and sent violent jolts into him. The pain seemed never ending, and it was a relief with blissful darkness took it away.


	3. Metal

Coby woke up slowly, feeling strange. He was very suddenly awake when something warm and tingling slid over his bare chest. He sat up with a gasp and immediately regretted it. The world spun and his stomach lurched almost violently. Coby swallowed sharply and the tendril that had been drawing over his chest supported him while he clutched his stomach. When the world stopped spinning and his stomach settled down, Coby looked up at the piece of Primus' spark, which was floating above him.

"Look at what you have become, Coby," Primus said softly.

Coby looked down and his breath caught in his throat, not that he needed to breathe oxygen anymore, he realized later on. His skin was silver and shimmered in the light from the spark. He turned his hands over and smiled. This was amazing, no matter how painful it had been.

"It's metal," he whispered. "I'm made of metal."

"Yes," Primus said warmly. "Now there's only one thing left."

"What's that?" Coby asked as the tendrils eased him up to stand.

"This piece of my spark needs to become one with you."

"Why didn't you do that with my body before?"

"Simple. I need your permission."

Coby suddenly felt nervous. "Why?"

"Because I have to get into your mind."

"My…mind?"

"Yes. You will have no secrets from me. I will know everything about you." Coby looked away, the familiar feeling of fear filling him. "Young one, there is nothing that you have thought or done that I haven't seen or heard worse from other mechs and femmes. You needn't be afraid to let me in. I won't judge you."

Coby took a deep breath and nodded. He'd gone this far, so he might as well go all the way. The tendrils wrapped around his arms again and Coby braced himself for pain, but instead he was greeted by a warm, welcoming presence. It was so different from the pain, and Coby found himself rushing into it, baring all of himself to Primus. The acceptance that flared out around him as his mind was thoroughly examined was heavenly. He felt as if he could do nothing bad enough to make Primus abandon him. Suddenly the warm surrounding him grew until there was a flash of bright light and then…all was still. The warm, pulsing spark was nowhere to be seen, leaving him in total darkness.

"Primus?" Coby asked nervously.

_"Be at peace, young one,"_ Primus whispered in his head. _"You must rest for the process to be complete."_

Coby was suddenly exhausted again. "Mm, okay," he murmured as he lay down; the planet seemed to mold itself around him, and it was extremely comfortable.

_"Have a good rest,"_ Primus said softly as Coby fell asleep.

Coby's sleep was mostly dark, but suddenly a dream came up. It was vivid and full of frantic movements. Hot Shot lay on the medical berth, and the machines around him were blaring wildly. Clocker was desperately trying to stabilize the mech. Coby felt afraid for Hot Shot and was glad it was only a dream.

_"It's not a dream Coby. It's happening right now,"_ Primus said matter-of-factly.

Coby jerked awake at the smooth voice and sat up, looking around. He knew that the dream had been real and that he had to get to Clocker and Hot Shot. Coby found himself up and running through the tunnels, and he almost stopped in shock when he realized that the walls were parting automatically for him.

_"Hot Shot needs you. Don't stop,"_ Primus said firmly.

Coby listened, running swiftly through the tunnels without pausing. He burst out into the daylight and ran to Clocker and Hot Shot's home. The land blurred around him, but he paid no mind to it. The door of the building opened for him automatically and he slid to a stop inside, assessing the situation with quick eyes. Clocker turned to him, his optics wild.

"Coby! He's…" Clocker trailed off, his optics widening as he looked at the once-human boy. "Coby? Is that you?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know," Clocker stammered, his optics still glued on Coby. "His spark started fluctuating like crazy."

Coby leaped up onto the berth effortlessly and pressed his silver hand against Hot Shot's chest. His eyes slid closed and he sent a gentle jolt of electricity through the mech to see what the problem was. Coby himself had no idea what he was doing, but Primus was leading him along like a parent would with a child learning to walk.

"In his processor. There's a small blockage. We'll need to cut him open to get it out," Coby said as he opened his eyes.


	4. Reason

Coby could feel optics on him as he sat outside, taking in some fresh air. Clocker had been staring at him nonstop since Hot Shot had been re-stabilized and Coby was starting to get unnerved by it. After a few more minutes, Coby turned around and looked right at Clocker.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Clocker started and looked away, embarrassed. "You look so…strange."

"I do?" Coby asked off-handedly, tilting his head to the side.

"You haven't seen yourself?" Clocker looked surprised.

"Nope. Should I?"

Clocker walked over to Coby and transformed, tilting his mirror to the boy. Coby took in a breath when he saw his new face for the first time. For the most part, it was the same, but his eyes were not. They were still emerald green, but instead of the green being in his irises, it filled his eyes completely. His hair was thick and silver too. He missed his old color and suddenly his hair was bronze again. He thought about it for a second then his skin turned its old color, too. That fascinated him and he played with his appearance until he looked like he used to. He smiled.

"Is this better?" he asked and Clocker transformed and nodded.

"You look like your old self at least," he said. "But how…?"

"I'd rather not think of it right now," Coby said quietly.

"Please, Coby?" Clocker asked softly, sitting down beside the boy.

Coby sighed then began explaining, starting from the song of Primus that called to him. Clocker listened with interest to the whole story. When Coby was done, they both sat in silence for a while. Clocker finally decided to speak, his voice gentle.

"So…you're the planet?"

"Yeah. That's what Primus said," Coby replied. "I don't really understand it all, but Primus seems to be guiding me through the initial phase."

They sat in silence again for a while then Coby yawned, his eyes feeling heavy as night fell. The planet seemed to relax and the next thing the strange boy knew, he was waking up lying on Clocker's chest as the mech recharged. Coby stood and leaped down with ease, moving to check on Hot Shot. His vitals looked good, so Coby just sat on the mech's chest and felt the ebb and flow of the planet. He heard thoughts and felt feelings that belonged to others. It was strange, but he liked it. It scared him that he liked it.

_"Please don't be scared, Coby,"_ Primus said into his mind.

"Why do I like it then?"

_"Because you are made to like it. You are made to help stop disputes, keep the secrets that need to be kept, and understand others' pain on this planet."_

"Oh. So, I'm built for it," Coby said, relief flooding him.

He had felt like a peeping tom, to be honest. That he was made to know these things for a reason made him feel better. Coby opened his eyes when the door behind him opened and Clocker walked out. He froze when he saw him.

"You look all strange again," the mech said.

"What happened to you?" a weak voice said.

"Hot Shot!" Coby exclaimed, turning to look at his face. "You're awake!"

"Yeah…" Hot Shot muttered, sounding a little disappointed.

Coby was suddenly filled with anger and he sent a jolt of electricity through Hot Shot's body. The mech jumped in surprise. Coby was just as surprised, but he ignored it, too angry at the mech to care.

"Don't you dare do that, Hot Shot!" Coby growled. "Velocitron needs you."

"I don't want Velocitron to need me anymore!" Hot Shot said fiercely. "I'm tired of the responsibility! I'm tired of hearing everybody else's problems! What about me? I'm tired all the time. I have no time for myself. Nobody wants to listen to _my_ problems!" Hot Shot paused then turned his face away from both Coby and Clocker. "And now I sound selfish," he finished meekly.

"It's okay," Clocker said gently, placing a hand on Hot Shot's shoulder. "Anybody would be stressed by all that."

"I just want to relax for a while," the yellow mech whispered, tears in his optics.

"Then relax," Coby said. "I'll take care of Velocitron for a week or so. You need to rest anyway. You lost a lot of energon."

Hot Shot's gaze travelled over Coby's body. "So, what happened to you? Why do you look…metal?"

Coby sat down and looked away shyly as he explained his story. He couldn't help it; he was afraid of being judged. Hot Shot wasn't judgmental, though. He was absolutely fascinated. He asked many questions, some of which the boy just couldn't answer. After an hour, Clocker forced Hot Shot to relax as he examined the headwound.

"This is going to scar really bad," the blue mech said after a long silence.

"Of course," Hot Shot muttered. "That means I'll have to explain it to everybody. What am I supposed to tell them? 'Oh, I just wanted to die, so I shot myself!'"

The leader of Velocitron looked even more distressed, and he began to cry, offlining his optics and curling up. Clocker and Coby left him be for a while, allowing him to get used to the fact that his appearance was permanently altered. When they came back, he was recharging. They knew that it would take time, and that they would have to tell the others. For now, though, they'd let him rest. He needed it badly, and they were more than willing to give it to him.


	5. Help

Since Clocker had had to make a long cut to repair the damage in Hot Shot's processor, the scar went from his temple to the middle of his right cheek. Unfortunately, the blue mech had been right, and it was ugly and quite prominent. The first mech to visit was Landmine. He had heard through a conversation with Clocker that Hot Shot was "sick" and had decided to come and cheer him up. When he saw the scar, he froze.

"Sick, eh?" he asked Clocker in a low tone. "Did a 'Con get him?"

"Um, not really…"

"Well, what happened then?"

"I know you're talking about me," Hot Shot said. "I shot myself."

Landmine didn't move, staring at the leader of Velocitron. He finally approached, sitting on the edge of the berth.

"Why?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," Hot Shot said, a little surprised at the reaction. "I just…wanted everything to stop."

"Everything being?"

"Being in charge, I guess."

The older mech nodded, placing his hand on the youth's. "You coulda come to me, ya know. I get it."

"How? You're not even that high up in command."

"I've been around the block a time or two," Landmine replied. "I've been pretty low, overwhelmed. I've been close to trying what you did. Real close. It's okay to talk about what's botherin' ya. I'll listen any time you need me to. I'll come and visit if you want. We can make video calls. Just let me know when you want to chat."

Hot Shot's optics turned a bit pink. "Thanks, Landmine. I…I really appreciate it."

"No problem, kid," Landmine said, patting his shoulder. He glanced over as Coby walked out of his little room. "Whoa! What happened to you?"

Coby leaped up to sit on Hot Shot's chest and began to tell his tale again. Landmine nodded when the boy finished speaking.

"Primus sure is mysterious," he said with a headshake.

"Yeah," Coby said. "I just don't know what to do with myself. Break's over tomorrow, and I can't go back to Earth like this. I mean, I can look like myself, but it's uncomfortable."

"I don't know, Coby. Ya gotta try, though. Ya got school."

"I know. And my parents are probably worried about me. I've been gone for over a week and haven't checked in. They hate leaving Earth, but still. I'm worried about what they'll say. They never have understood Transformers stuff."

"You're just going to have to talk with them, Coby. I think you should head home," Landmine said.

"Think you can handle being in charge, Clocker?"

"I got it. At least for a couple days," the blue mech assured him.

Coby nodded then headed off with Landmine. The bridge was activated by Speedster, a fast mech who enjoyed technology, and the two beings headed to Earth. With each minute they travelled, Coby got more and more uncomfortable. A nagging ache began radiating from his chest. Each beat of his spark hurt more than the last, and he finally could stand it no longer.

"Stop! Stop!" he wheezed, gripping his chest.

Landmine stopped immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked, alarmed at the tone of voice.

"It-it hurts! T-take me back! Please!"

The mech turned around and raced back to the planet as fast as he could. The pain subsided the closer they got, and when Coby tore open the Autobot's door and dropped to the planet, he gasped in relief and dug his hands into the dirt.

"Are you okay?" Speedster asked, hurrying over.

"I-I can't leave," Coby whispered in shock. "I can't leave Velocitron."

_"Not yet,"_ Primus said in his mind. _"You will eventually, but not yet."_

"Want me to go get your parents?"

"Y-yeah. I'm going to go check on Hot Shot. Thanks, Landmine."

"Want a ride?"

"I think I'll walk."

Landmine hurried onto the bridge, transforming and speeding off. Coby sat there for a few moments, Speedster concernedly watching him, before he got up and began the journey back. He got to the medical ward after an hour, where he was greeted by a surprised Clocker.

"I thought you were headed back to Earth?" Hot Shot asked, looking up from his datapad.

"I can't leave Velocitron yet. It hurts my spark really bad."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Landmine went to get my parents. They should be here soon."

"Coby!" his mother Julie exclaimed, racing in with her husband Robert, Bud, and Lori.

"Landmine said you can't leave Velocitron!" Lori said quickly, then all of them froze, taking in the smooth silver frame.

"What…What happened, bro?" Bud asked.

For the fourth time, Coby told his story, this time with much more shyness and embarrassment. The humans were staring at him intently, disbelieving. When he was done, they continued to stare.

"So…you're stuck here?" Lori demanded.

"I'm stuck here," Coby agreed.

His parents began to fuss, unsure of what else to do. After a while, they quieted, and there was an awkward silence that ended when the two adults left. Bud and Lori hesitated then patted him on the back and wished him good luck. Landmine took the four humans away, and Coby wondered if Lori and Bud would have the same thing happen to them on their planets.

_"Perhaps,"_ Primus whispered in his head, and Coby watched them go, unable to decide if he was excited for them, or saddened.


	6. News

The news of Hot Shot's suicide attempt spread across Earth to Gigantion and Jungle Planet. Scourge, Jetfire, and Metroplex hurried to see him. They talked for hours, even the leader of Jungle Planet, and they shared stories of stress and struggles that were unique to leadership, and they arranged to have a regular biweekly meeting to talk. It was what Hot Shot needed more than anything else, and it helped him to depressurize and reenergize himself. The day after they visited, he was up and took over from Coby and Clocker.

The Velocitronians were shocked by what had happened, and they were so compassionate. Hot Shot appreciated everything they did to show him that they were on his side. They gave him gifts and challenged him to races, which was a great stress-reliever in itself, and between that, taking some time for himself, and talking with others in his position, he was stabilized and happy again.

And then there was Coby. He loved racing Hot Shot, both in his exo-suit and out. He could run so fast now, and it was actually fifty-fifty on who won between them. They enjoyed themselves consistently, and it helped them cope with the influx of information and problems.

After a year or so, Jetfire came to the biweekly meeting with news.

"They've finished the project! Optimus and the others are coming home!"

Hot Shot's optics turned white for a brief moment before he calmed himself. He unconsciously reached up and touched his scar. There was no way to hide it from Optimus or Override. They would be so horrified and disappointed in him!

"Calm down, Hot Shot," Scourge growled in his usual tone.

"Yeah, they'll understand," Metroplex added.

"But they expected so much of me. I feel like I've let them down."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Coby said, crunching on an energon treat. "What's done is done. You'll just have to face them. I know you can do it. Besides, I have to face them, too! I wasn't like this when they left, now was I?"

Hot Shot smiled. "True. When are they due to be back?"

"Soon," Jetfire said. "Couple days."

"Like, two or three?"

"Yeah. The kids are throwing them a welcome back party."

The yellow mech shook his head. "Sorry, can't make it."

"Hot Shot," Metroplex warned.

"It's not that," the mech replied, touching his scar again. "I've got to supervise several projects over the next week and I have races to moderate."

"Sure you can't take off?"

"Even Clocker and Coby are busy with me. Can't make it. You'll just have to bring them over." He paused. "Let me tell them. Don't mention it. Please?"

They all readily agreed. When Coby and Hot Shot walked into their home, Clocker met them with energon.

"How was it?" he asked, clinking cubes before taking a big gulp.

"It was good," Hot Shot assured him. "The project's done."

"Which one?"

"The Spacebridge Project."

"Breakdown's coming home?" Clocker gasped, his optics brightening in his excitement.

"Yeah. And Override. And Optimus."

The blue mech watched the yellow touch his scar, shame filling his face.

"It's okay, Hot Shot," he said gently. "I think they'll understand."

"I hope so."

Clocker paused then smiled. "I think we should relax tonight. We've got a busy week coming up. How about a holo-vid?"

"Sounds good," Coby said, leaping onto the table. "Which one?"

Hot Shot sat down as the boy and the mech discussed their options, feeling afraid of the Boss Bot coming back. He knew he'd have to face him eventually, which made him shiver. But when Clocker touched him and smiled, he smiled back and relaxed into his chair, determined to enjoy the company of his best friends.


	7. Proud

"You're on!" Coby exclaimed, setting himself up at the starting line. Hot Shot grinned and transformed, revving his engine. The denizens of speed planet cheered as the race began, watching their two leaders face off again.

It had been a long couple of days, and Hot Shot had issued the challenge for stress release. As the two males raced around the track, neither of them noticed the audience grow by several Transformers, who watched them have fun. As they reached the home stretch, Hot Shot called for a Cyber Key, and Coby gathered his energy and let it burst out.

The race was so close that the cameras had to call it. Hot Shot won by two centimeters, and the crowd went wild.

"Not bad," Coby panted.

"Not bad yourself," Hot Shot agreed as he transformed.

They walked off toward home, ready for a good night's rest. Hot Shot walked in to see Breakdown talking with Clocker. Override and Optimus were listening, and all three of the returned 'bots turned to look at them at the same time. Silence reigned until Hot Shot looked away, unable to keep his optics on them.

"What happened?" Override demanded.

Hot Shot reluctantly glanced at them as he grumbled then said, "I shot myself. It scarred."

More silence, this time tinged with horror. Optimus finally walked over and tilted his chin up, studying the scar.

"Landmine said that something had happened with you, but he didn't say what."

"I'm sorry I'm a failure," Hot Shot said in a low voice.

"You're not," Override said. "But I want to know why."

So Hot Shot explained, his voice low and ashamed. Then he told them about how he was keeping sane. They nodded.

"So, you're doing better," Override said. "Good. I know how hard it is. I'm sorry you felt the need to do that."

"I know."

"Now, what about you, Coby. You appear to be made of metal," Breakdown said curiously.

Coby smiled and began his story for what seemed like the thousandth time, but he wasn't tired of telling it. He got the usual questions, which he answered without hesitation.

"Lori and Bud have heard the call, too, but they haven't followed it yet," he finished. "They're relishing their humanity for a while longer."

Optimus nodded. "Fascinating. And can you leave Speed Planet now?"

"Not for very long, but I've visited Earth a few times. It's nice to see my parents and older brother. They don't really come to see me too often."

"And do you still talk to Primus?"

"Occasionally," Coby replied. "He's always there, but he doesn't usually talk."

Optimus hummed. "Alright then. What about Bud and Lori."

"They hear it, but they haven't said yes yet."

"I see." The Prime turned back to Hot Shot. "How about we take a walk? We can talk for a while."

"That sounds…good, actually. We have a lot to talk about."

"We can talk later. For now, I want to race Coby, if he's up to it," Override said.

"Oh, you're on!" Coby crowed, and they hurried to the nearest starting line.

Hot Shot and Optimus took a long walk, talking about everything. When they were done, they stopped to watch the sunset.

"Optimus? It hasn't been easy, but I'm glad I'm in charge."

"Every leader has problems. It's how he gets through them that matters. You've made me so proud, Hot Shot."

And that was the best part of Hot Shot's day.


End file.
